1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence (EL) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices using organic electroluminescence (EL) elements have vigorously been developed, by virtue of their features of self-emission, a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, small thickness and light weight.
Patent document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-339406), for instance, proposes a touch panel including, apart from a display section, a light-emission element which is composed of an organic EL element, and a light sensor which is provided in association with the light-emission element.